


be sure to wear flowers in your hair

by dashandlily



Series: jatp fics [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Wholesome, soft, this is really short but i wanted to post it bc i thought it was a little cute djdjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashandlily/pseuds/dashandlily
Summary: alex picks a flower, and realizes how pretty it’d look braided into his boyfriend’s lovely, long hair
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	be sure to wear flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna get better at making little casual stories more often, so here this is in the meantime of maybe getting an actual story out next :D 
> 
> (title from scott mckenzies, “san francisco” !”

“This flower’s really pretty,” Alex says, ponders for a moment, and then picks it at the base of its stem, right out of the ground.

“It is,” Willie says, and then scoffs. “There’s definitely a metaphor in there somewhere.”

Admiring the newly-picked flower in his hand, Alex furrows his eyebrows. “A metaphor?”

Willie nods. “You thought it was pretty…and then immediately killed it. I think there’s a metaphor in there,” he giggles, and then reaches for the flower. “It’s okay. I’m sure the ground will grow more of these.” 

Alex rolls his eyes. “I don’t know if you could tell, but I wasn’t very worried about the ground.”

“Why’d you pick it?”

Pursing his lips, Alex pauses for a moment, and then looks up from the flower to examine Willie. “Hear me out, okay? This flower...but braided into your hair.” 

Instinctively, Willie wants to shake his head and laugh at the idea, because never in a million years would he, himself, braid a pretty flower into his hair, but what can he say, now? Alex has a knack for creating beautiful things out of thin air, basically, and Willie isn’t sure if he’s ever trusted someone’s judgement more than he has Alex’s. “Go for it.” 

Alex bites down on his bottom lip excitedly, and wordlessly maneuvers to the back of Willie so he can start braiding his hair. Truthfully, he’d do anything to run his hands through Willie’s gorgeous hair, and he takes whatever opportunities he does have and runs with them.

“I didn’t know you knew how to braid hair,” Willie breaks the silence. His eyes are closed and it sort of feels like he’s fading in and out of consciousness (or...whatever ghosts experience that’s akin to consciousness, at least) from relaxation. Sometimes, when Willie was a kid, his grandmother would braid his hair in double braids to make it all pretty afterwards, and he loved the way it made him relax. He hasn’t gotten it braided in years, though, unfortunately, so this...it’s a small gesture, but it’s so nice. 

Alex hums as his thin fingers work on grabbing and separating another long strand of hair from the middle of his boyfriend’s head. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Alex teases, and Willie chuckles softly. “Uh, I had a little sister, before, y’know, I died. She loved getting her hair braided, so I learned so my mom wouldn’t have to do it all the time. She was kind of getting old, and, like, her hands had mild arthritis and stuff. It’s fun.” 

“It feels really nice. You’re not mean with it,” Willie says, and Alex jokingly pulls hard on a random strand of his in return. “My grandma used to braid my hair sometimes.”

“Was she mean with it?”

Willie shakes his head—slightly, ever so slightly, because he doesn’t want Alex to get mad and pull his hair for real—and hums. “She was really nice with it. I’m just glad you’re not harsh with it. I know some people are sometimes.”

“You’ve had long hair your whole life?”

“It’s always kind of been my thing.”

“Well, it’s a really pretty thing to have, I think.” 

Willie doesn’t respond, but he does smile to himself, and his cheeks flush pink, ever-so-slightly, even if Alex can’t see it. 

“Done!” Alex exclaims momentarily, holding the bottom of the braid in his fingers and tapping Willie on the shoulder, motioning for him to grab onto it himself thanks to their current, unfortunate lack of hair bands. “Not my best work, but it’s been a few years, I think I’m allowed to be a bit rusty.” 

“I mean, I can’t see it, but I bet it looks amazing. It feels neat!”

“Can you feel the flower?”

Willie nods, and turns around to look at his boyfriend. They share a small moment of silence before Willie lets go of the end of his hair, and grabs the flower from the middle of the braid so it didn’t fall out with the strands coming undone.

“You know, I think there’s a metaphor in there somewhere,” Alex says as he watches the braid come apart. 

“Oh, yeah? In where?”

“In not having something to secure your boyfriends very hard work, and therefore having to let go of it and have it come crashing down moments after,” Alex says, but there’s a glint in his eye. 

Willie giggles, and then looks down at the flower resting in his hand. “Can there be a metaphor in the way that someone’s lovely boyfriend kept the beautiful part of the hard work that his boyfriend brutally killed just a few minutes ago?”

Alex can only smile. “I guess it could find its way in there, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twit and tumblr are both @/flutterbyflynn if u wanna talk to me !! i know it was short but ty for reading <33


End file.
